


First Genuine Accident

by Kazza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Omutsu, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza/pseuds/Kazza
Summary: Recount of one of my first real accidents I had when I first started dabbling into kink. Going to the movies with a diaper on seems like a safe bet, but not when you've been holding for hours before hand.





	First Genuine Accident

I’ve been thinking a lot lately about how I got into kinks and my exploration phases and I have some pretty great stories that I wanted to write down to keep track of them all. This one is about a planned desperation that quickly turned into an unintentional accident.

First few years exploring kinks I’d had a plenty of planned wettings in clothes, times I’d set aside just for holding or playing around with desperation, but I had never had so much as a leak that wasn’t planned. I always chose to end it. Because I had such good control I never really worried about accidents, but I always wanted to try and see if my body could lose control on its own.

During the end of high school and early college my family went on mini vacations because of my dad’s job and I stopped wanting to go because I loved having the house to myself for a long weekend, sometimes even up to a week. On this particular trip they were gone for 9 days.

I had just turned 18 a few months before and had bravely ordered some pull-ups and a sample pack of diapers to try out, but hadn’t timed when I’d get a chance to use it because I was too afraid of having to dispose of them in secret. The first four days I just held on and off, had a few wettings in clothes, but I was saving the diapers for when my control started to waver.

It was mid fall, the weather pretty chilly, but not too cold. I decided to wear the first diaper right after I had breakfast and got ready for the day. I drank and ate as normal and began a long hold. Around 4 pm I was getting a little desperate, maybe a 7/10 or so, when some friends asked if I wanted to catch a movie. Now here is where I should have just taken the diaper off, used the bathroom, and put it back on when I got home, but no. I’d already messed with the tapes a bunch and I didn’t want to take it off. I lived within a 10-20 minute walking distance from the theater so it wouldn’t be a big deal.

To conceal everything I put on a baggy sweater, knee length circle skirt, and knitted leggings. Nothing’s was too bulky and ther was no noise from the diaper since it wasn’t plastic back. We ended up meeting around 6:30 and by this point my need was very much consuming my mind. This is the point of the desperation where I would be holding myself, but the bulkiness of the diaper kept my legs apart and I was now with a group of friends.

Movie started at 7 so I got some concessions. Popcorn and a large Icee to share with a friend. After I ordered she told me she wanted a different flavor and ended up ordering herself her own. Perfect. I sat in the aisle seat which wasn’t unusual. My friends know I like sitting on the end whenever we go out and I don’t like being next to strangers so nothing was suspicious.

The previews started and I was counting down the time. I figured I could hold it at least another hour and if anything got too bad I’d excuse myself towards the end of the movie and just abandon the unused diaper in the bathroom.

An hour in and I wasn’t paying attention to the screen. Independent films always came to our theater so it wasn’t a big title or anything I’d wanted to really see so I wasn’t missing anything. I started rocking and moving in my seat a little. I’m always fidgeting and not sitting still so my friends were none the wiser. I’d pulled my feet up under myself, sitting on my knees just trying to press into myself as much as I could.

15 minutes go bye and I’m trying to debate what to do. I thought the movie might be over and I keep checking the time, trying to see if I should just wait. I keep nervously taking sips, taking small bites of popcorn, all the while trying to clench my legs. My friends are getting into the movie and just as I’m thinking I should get up I start to leak a bit. It catches me off guard and only a little comes out before I stop it. My heart starts pounding as I look around. Quickly I grab my phone to look up the movie. What I thought was a typical hour and a half filmed turned out to be 2 hours and 15 minutes. My brain starts thinking about previews and how long I’ve been sitting when another leak happens. I quickly cut it off and squeeze my legs hard.

I know there is no way I could hold it for another 45 minutes to an hour so I sit back in my seat. I pull my arm that was facing the aisle into my sweater and quickly move it into the waist band of my skirt, gripping onto myself for dear life. This works for a few minutes, but the waves of desperation keep crashing down, every one bringing on leaks. For half an hour I continue just slowly losing control, but still fighting. I’d completely tuned out the screen, just breathing heavily as I try to hold it. The diaper isn’t very wet in my hand as I press it into myself, but I can feel every leak.

I don’t remember the movie or what it was about, but I remember one distinct part where someone yells and glass breaks because the loud noise caught my attention for a moment. I look at the screen and watch a moment of characters arguing and before I even realize it there is a rapid spreading between my legs. I snap back, looking down at myself and pressing my hand as hard as it will go, but nothing helps. It started slow, but quickly turned into me peeing full force without any way of stopping. I could hear a tiny hissing sound and tried to shift away from the seat so I could try not to leak. I sat up a bit on my knees and my body trembled as it finally let go. The feeling of relief was nothing I’d ever experienced. It felt like it would go on forever but finally after 2 minutes it began to taper down and a new feeling took over.

Remembering I was in public and there was nothing I could do about my ill timed arousal I put my legs down and relaxed into my seat. After all of that I actually became thirsty and tired so I sipped on the rest of my drink for the remainder of the film.

It wasn’t until we were standing up after the credits that I realized I was already almost full again. Everyone stopped by the bathroom and I patiently waited for the big stall. When I went in I pulled my leggings down and surveyed the damage. As much as I had gone there was still space left in the diaper to my surprise. I took a few sneaky pics with my phone and decided to just sit on the toilet fully diapered and just go again. There was no way I was changing in public with a bathroom full of people. I flushed, washed my hands and joined my friends.

Now, this was mistake 2 of the night. It was almost 10 o’clock at night and my friends suggested we grab a quick dinner before heading out. I hadn’t eaten before the movie and the popcorn didn’t fill me up so now I was empty I was down for it.

We sat at a table with a booth. Before our food even arrived I felt myself going again. I had lost complete control over being able to hold. My bladder barely gave a warning before it emptied itself. We ate and I made some lame excuse about having to get up early and excused myself. Two of my other friends wanted to go as well so we walked out. I could feel myself having to pee again, but not wanting to even go to the bathroom. The diaper was so heavy between my legs I thought if I took my leggings off I wouldn’t be able to get them back on.

One of my friends offered to give me a ride, but I couldn’t sit back in the car and wait for her to drop my other friend off and then me so I told them I had a ride and I’d catch them later.

Walking home in the cold air was a challenge. Right before the entrance to my development there is a large over pass to the highway which meant climbing a hill. Going up I was quick in my movements, but I was already feeling the desperation too much. When I got to the top I paused, leaning against the wall that divided the sidewalk and street. I held myself for a few minutes before I started down the hill.

When I got to the bottom and turned into my gated community I knew I wasn’t going to make it home. I continued to walk, but just before I got to my street I started going again full force. I had to stop as my legs trembled. I felt the first leak as warmth began to hit my legs, trailing down the inside and onto the sidewalk. I was stunned, just standing there until I finished. I looked down at the puddle around my feet for a minute. I all but ran home, getting inside I rushed to the bathroom to look at myself. My leggings were soaked as I took them off. I remember the feeling off seeing myself in a soaked diaper, looking at myself from all angles. I kept it on for the rest of the night and had some fun playtime in my bathtub where I couldn’t make any mess.


End file.
